All on My Own
by AceBaby'12
Summary: Spencer has loved Ashley since she was young no matter the 3.5 year age difference but Ashley looks at Spencer only as her bff little annoying sister. Buy will one night change these young lives forever? Will Spencer win Ashleys heart? Rating will change
1. Spencer Intro

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SOUTH OF NOWHERE CAST, ANYOTHERS ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS, STORY LINES AND VISE VERSA.**

**I will upload the nxt chapter asap**

**Spencer's Pov:**

Ever been in love with somebody who doesn't even remember you? But has you bullied just for their enjoyment? What about if they are your sister best friend and sees you everyday but never says a word to you? I have. See I'm what some would call a love sick wimp because I can't say no to her. Her name is Ashley Sophia Davis and she is the girl of my dreams.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am 14 years old and a freshman in High School. I was born in Mansfield, Ohio to two parents who did not want another child but raised me anyway. I have 2 older brothers, Clayton Julian Carlin who is 20 and Glen Walter Carlin who is 18. Clay is African American and before you question it yes he was adopted, when he was 2 months old because his biological parents where drug addicts. I have one older sister, Lauren Olivia Carlin who is 17. Lauren is the perfect daughter. She's a straight A student, plays sports, neat, always well behaved and the best part of all, she's straight. Glen is the complete opposite in grades, behavior and neatness but he is Captain of the Boys Basketball team and star player plus he gets every girl he looks at. Clay and Lauren are so much alike is scary. Except he has had the same girlfriend since 8th grade, Chelsea Lewis.

I have 3 best friends, Jason Daniels, Madison Duarte, and Kyla Davis yes as in Ashley's little sister. I've known Jason longer than any of them. We both where neighbors in Ohio and when we moved to LA; 4 years ago we almost moved him with us but his mean abusive dad wouldn't let him go. Madison I met at a basketball championship game Glen played in about 6.5 years ago and she introduced me to Kyla and we all haven't parted yet!

Now back to me, hi I'm Spencer Marie Carlin and this is my story…..


	2. Ashley

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Here is chapter 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

ASHLEY'S POV:

Hi I'm Ashley Sophia Davis and I'm 17 years old. I'm not a "normal" girl. It's not hard to explain but I'll it in simple words. I have a dick. Or for the more professional people I have a penis. Everybody knows it is not a secret and I have no shame. I have a girlfriend named Megan who I have been with since freshman year. We have been through so much together in the last 3 years. But, Megan is the perfect girlfriend for me, she cooks, cleans, takes care of me and to top it all off the sex is amazing. But we are going through a rough time right now. We are 3 days to starting our senior year and I feel like we are drifting apart from each other.

I have a younger sister, Kyla, who is 14 and will me a freshman at King which is the same high school I go to. Sadly along with her goes her slutty friend Madison who I can't stand and her other friend the Spencer who is my best friend Lauren's little sister. I have been best friends with Lauren since her dad first brought her and her brother Glen here 6 years ago. Then 2 years later her sister Spencer and other brother Clay and her mom came to join them here in LA. Lauren cannot stand Spencer but for some reason I never asked why, I just go along with the torment because Lauren is always there for me. I don't hate Spencer; I just think she's weird. She never talks unless one of her friends is around, she never goes to family functions, and she keeps her head in the books and never goes out.

My dad is the legendary rock star Raife Davis who knocked up my mom, Christine Davis when she was 18 and he was 25. Kyla came a few years after me and from what they said she was the main reason they got married a year after. My dad is always on tour or with my mom spending money. But I know they love each other, my mom says she couldn't imagine her life without him and if you knew them you would understand it's not about the money. They have been together 19 years and still act like teenagers around each other. My mom is Fashion designer and owns her own Fashion Company along with my dad's sister Rebecca called "Davis Fashion & Luxury".

So here is where my story began:

"ASHLEY….BABY….ASHLEY….WAKE UP" I stir awake with the sound of Megan sitting on our bed shaking her head.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her in calm voice.

"Do you know what time it is?" she said with an altitude. I looked over at the clock and read it said 2:30 p.m.

"2:30 in the afternoon… wait…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP RIGHT NOW" It is Saturday why would such a gorgeous girl wake me up on a Saturday afternoon knowing I was up all night recording a song. Oh yea did I forget to mention I am working on my 1st cd.

She looked at me as if I was not remembering something, "Ashley this morning you where supposed to be at my cheer meet and greet meeting, like you had promised." Damn I knew I forgot something. Megan is the Cheer captain and does this meet and greet thing every year before the school year starts so the new girls can be informed beforehand. I force myself to go every year but I totally forgot that this year.

I looked at her with my best puppy eyes and pouty face, "baby I am so sorry but I was working on that new song I told you about." She rolled her eyes and was about to get up when I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ashley stop, I'm mad at you" But I knew she was lying. She stopped fighting me when I started kissing her neck; "come on ash…hmm that feels good baby" I started to move down to her collar bone while my hands removed her shirt. I felt my friend down below start getting a hard and she must've to because she grabbed him and started playing with him.

"Damn baby you don't know what you are doing to me" I said in pants while removing my own shirt and taking my boxers off. I was about to continue when,

"Ashley your mom said….OMG IM SO SORRY..." I looked back and saw who it was and with my teeth grinded I said.

"SPENCER CLOSES THE DAMN DOOR AND GETS THE HELL OUTTA HERE."

She walked out in a hurry and I looked over at Megan who started laughing, "It's not funny baby, she always comes in like she lives here."

"Hahaha baby its ok, let's go find out what your mom wanted."

Uh I really cannot stand Spencer Carlin sometimes.


	3. i knew back then

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and anyone who is following the story but isn't comfortable reviewing yet! Sorry for the delay on the chapters but I hope this chapter length makes up for it a little bit.**

**Spencer's Pov: **

I can't believe I just walked in on my Ashley and her girlfriend. I wanted to look but I knew she would kick my ass for it. Kyla, Madison and Jason are the only ones who know about my feelings for Ashley. Madison thinks I need to get over her and move on to someone who will give me the time of day. Kyla told me it's a waste of time because of Megan and the fact that Ashley's her sister. Jason is the only supportive one, who said for me to go for it and follow my heart. I've tried to look older and sexier by wearing miniskirts and low cut shirts or high heels but all Ashley does is laugh at me and calls me a prostitute.

Everyone at our school knows Ashley is a hermaphrodite and a proud one at that. She is captain of the football, basketball and baseball team. She sings, dances, and writes her own music. Is there anything she cannot do? Well besides be nice to me or hell love me in any kind of way. I have had a crush on her since the first day I laid eyes on her 4 years ago:

**FLASHBACK: NO ONES POV**

_A 10 year old Spencer is decorating her new room with all the stuff from her old room in Ohio. _

"_Hi" Spencer turned around to look at the stranger and she was met with these chocolate eyes and the most gorgeous smile she has ever seen. "Ok….I guesses you don't talk but my name is Ashley, and I'm a friend of Laurens"_

_Spencer had never had this feeling before she looked into Ashley's eyes. The feeling of warmth, comfort and belonging. She felt protected and cared about, something her family has yet to show her. Spencer watched at Ashley smiled at her and kept eye contact and she felt as if she could see her future being planned out for her already. When she looked into Ashley's eyes she felt like her world had started slowing down and paused just for that moment._

"_Hi I'm Spencer….uh I'm Lauren's sister." Ashley looked at the younger girl getting lost in her blue orbs until she heard a knock on the door. _

"_Hey ash I see you met my weirdo… little sister." Lauren said the last words with gritted teeth and an ashamed look on her face as she looked at Spencer._

"_Uh yea we were just trying to get to know each other since I know I'll be over here a lot." Ashley said but felt uncomfortable by Lauren and a now sad looking Spencer. "Spencer do you want to hang out with us for a little bit."_

"_Really? I WOULD LOVE…." Spencer started off before Lauren interrupted her._

"_Sorry but she can't…Ashley we can't let people see us hanging around with a little kid"_

"_Why not she's your little sister." Ashley looked at Lauren very confused. She had not seen this side of her before, the side that is rude and cold to someone who she was supposed to love. _

_Lauren turned to Ashley and looked her dead in the eyes, "Ash we __**both**__ want to be popular and hanging around some little kid is going to ruin everything. Now can we please go up to my room and hang out with each other before your girlfriend comes back in town and you completely forget I exists hehehe" Lauren laughed and that made Ashley roll her eyes and giggle at her._

"_Ok let's go upstairs" Ashley responded but on her way out the door she looked back at a now teary eyed little Spencer and felt as if her heart tugged a bit. "Hey Spencer"_

_Spencer looked up with tears rolling down her face "yes Ashley"_

_With a smile that could light up anybody's day "it was nice to meet you….baby blue" with that Ashley walked out the room to go and hang out with her best friend while everyone else was unpacking. _

_Spencer watched the girl of her dreams walk out of her and into her heart for the first time. There was not one person who could take her off the cloud nine she was on at that moment. _

_**END FLASHBACK: Spencer's Pov:**_

But all good times must come to an end because 4 years later Ashley insults me before doing or saying anything. Now she uses "baby blue" as an insult that claims I'm still a little kid. I just wish she would see me for the woman I am trying to become and not the little girl she felt bad for when she was 10.

**Ashley's Pov: **

On our way down stairs I saw Spencer at the bottom of the stair well. She looked sad but was trying to apologize. But I didn't want to hear it so I waved her off and "accidently" bumped into her as I was walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes wonderful mother of mine….you rang?" I have to suck up to her just in case I am actually in trouble.

"Ashley I need you to take Kyla, Madison and Spencer to the mall to go shopping for back to school" My mother can be so inconsiderate when it comes to those girls. She doesn't even ask me if I had plans or if I would mind taking them out somewhere.

"What? Why can't you do it mom? Or get dad to go when he gets home from work." I beg my mom.

"Ashley stop being selfish, your sister and her friends want to go back to school shopping and Spencer did your chores for the month and she doesn't even live here."

"Mom that's not my fault the dumb kid worships the ground I walk on." When I say that I sneak a glare at Spencer who is blushing from embarrassment.

"Ashley you are going to take them to the mall or Megan and Lauren are not allowed to come over the house for the next month."

"UHHHH FINE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HATE THIS" I storm out the kitchen with Spencer on my tail and she grabs my arm softly.

"Listen Ash you don't have to take us I can call a cab or…" I stop her mid sentence and snatch my arm away from her and glare right into her eyes with anger.

"Listen you little brat I'm taking you to the mall and I am taking you come after but I am picking Lauren up so I can at least have some fun tormenting you'll" Lauren is the same as me when it come to these kids, we can't stand to have to babysit them all the time and our parents act like we really care.

She looks down and looks really sad. I know Lauren hates spending time with Spencer and she makes sure Spencer knows it also. "what happened to us Ash? I thought we were trying to become friends?" I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Madison and Megan looking at me so I made sure to choose my words carefully.

"Spencer we were never going to be friends and we never will be because I can't stand your stupid. Childish. Weird. Ugly behind." When I say that Megan shakes her head and grabs my hand to pull me upstairs. As I am walking I turn around to see Spencer in Madison's arms crying and to be honest…I felt really bad for what I said for once.

**That was the end of chapter 3. Once again thanks everyone I will try to get the next chapter out soon. But I need help from at least 1 of you. To help me with the "sexual scenes" I'm not really good with those so if anyone is good and wouldn't mind helping out please send me a message and I will answer immediately and we can talk about everything then! Thank you guys~ Arianna**


	4. Im falling out of love

**Hey guys I know it been awhile but I just graduated High School! And now I'm tryna prepare for College in August! So here is Chapter 4 and I will try to get chapter 5 out before Monday! Thanks Every one for your patience and Support! **

**Chapter 4: **

**Spencer's Pov: **

It's been about 2 weeks since the whole thing between me and Ashley. She ended up taking us to the mall and taking us back to my house while the whole time she was quiet and if she was looking at me it was through a glare or a look of hatred. Now she doesn't even look at me and talk to me.

"Spence come on we have class" I woke up from train of thoughts to remember I'm at school.

"I'm coming Kyla" I look over at her to see her nod.

"So Spencer bear what are you plans for this weekend?" I looked over at Kyla to answer her question but Madison got there first.

"I'll answer that, all our little Spencer is going to is stay home and read some kind of sexual lesbian….fantasy book and masturbate to it." That had her and Kyla laughing so hard, even though I'm glaring at Madison I can't help but give a little giggle.

"Shut up Mad's and to answer your question KYLA I plan on reading, complaining to Jason and day dreaming about my life with Ashley." I say truthfully.

"Spencer you need to get over Ashley, like now" Madison said angrily.

"I have to agree with Mads on this one Spencer, my sister is an asshole to you and you shouldn't keep taking her crap anymore." I hear what Kyla and Madison are saying but what they don't understand is that I really do love her and that's hard to just move on from.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding"

"Hey that's the bell guys, I'll think about what you said ok?" I asked them but they just shook their heads and said "whatever" and we walked our different ways.

**Ashley's Pov:**

I haven't talked to Spencer in a couple of weeks. She looked sad for awhile but I had more things on my mind then dealing with her right now. See, me and Kyla are throwing a party this weekend since my parents want a weekend alone…eww I don't even what to know what they are planning to do. They left me in charge and we all know when you leave the most popular kid in school in charge of a mansion all weekend with just her little teen sister…. PARTYYYYYY.

"Hey Ashy" I turn to see Lauren jogging up to me.

"Hey Lauren, are you still up for this weekend?" I already know the answer but I know I have to ask. She's my BFF she has to come to all my events and vice versa.

"Of course silly, but I might have to bring the brat with me." She meant Spencer, as long as I've known her I can't remember ever hearing her actually call Spencer by her real name, she always calls her an insult.

I grin a little at her nickname choice. "Why? She's 14 cants she stay home by herself?"

"Because they don't trust her home alone in a neighborhood full of teen boys, but for some stupid reason they trust me" we both laughed at that cause we know that Lauren has had her share of male "friends".

"Alright the kid can come but she better look decent and not like a damn little kid, I'm not tryna get arrested for having some kids there."

"No prob Bestie, so where is wifey?"

"She is in the gym getting stuff ready for cheerleading practice since they have their first cheer thingy on Friday."

"I'm surprised you're not in there trying to get a quick fuck before you go to football practice." Oh yea did I forget to mention I am captain of the football team I'm their quarterback, I also played hockey my freshman and sophomore year I haven't made a decision if I'm going to do it this year or not I might just wait until my senior.

"Hahaha no, it's been weird between us lately" I said honestly while we were walking around the hall skipping class.

"What do you mean?"

"it's like, one minute we are arguing and the next we are fucking and we used to text or call each other all the time and now I hardly even hear from her unless it's her yelling at me for something I didn't pay attention too." I look down; I miss the love I used to have in my relationship with Megan. She was my first love; my first time and I want her to be my wife one day in the far extremely far future.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No I feel her pulling away plus she's always practicing her cheerleading and I have football and my band to think about."

"Ash the only thing I can think of is talk to her and try to do it by Friday so that night we can all party and have a good relationship drama free night." I give her a hug of appreciation because she is the only person I know I can really depend on.

"HEY ARENT YOU KIDS SUPPOST TO BE IN CLASS?"

"Uh yea we are on our way there see my friend Lauren here was having cramps…."she gives me a sharp look but I just wink and start to walk away.

"Just get to class Davis and Carlin."

"Yes Mr. Pracks"

**Megan's Pov: **

I'm sweating up a storm right now from dancing. I love times like this when I can relax and have some time to myself and my dance. I feel my phone vibrate and I look at a text from Ash.

_Hey baby I miss u - _Ash

I can't help but close my phone without a response. I know that sounds mean but I just don't want to talk to her right now.

"Hey sorry I thought I was going to be alone." I turn my head to look at the intruder.

"Hey Madison, yea I come here every morning to do a few dance routines." She looked at me and sat down next to me.

"Why does the most popular girl in school want to be alone so much when she's dating the star football player?"

"Madison I am more than who I allow to hold my hand or who I am in a relationship with or hell even more then who I associate myself with." I take a sip of my water and send her a slide glance. I'm not smiling because I want her to know I'm taking her comment seriously.

"Look Meg, I'm sorry if I offended you but I was just kidding around." She was trying to read me but I won't let her. "But something is telling me that you feel like what I said was true." I'm not looking at her and I stand up. "Meg you are more than that you are a great friend and…"

I cut her off, "Look Madison my name is Megan not Meg not Meggy but Megan we are not friends we are teammates and that's it." I walk out the gym and into the girls locker room to take a shower. As I feel the water drip down my back I think to myself… I think I fell out of love with Ashley…..


	5. Jason & Madison

**HEY EVERYBODY I WAS REREADING THE STORY AND I MADE A MISTAKE… ASHLEY, MEGAN, AND LUAREN ARE JUNIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL. SPENCER, KYLA, MADISON AND JASON ARE FRESHMEN. GLEN IS A SENIOR. CLAY AND CHELSEA ARE COLLEGE SOPHMORES. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Jason: New York**

Hey wassup a lot of you guys don't know me but I'm Jason Caleb Morgan and I'm 14. I was born in Brooklyn, New York but when I was 2 years old I was sent to live with my father Thaddeus in Ohio. One year later at the park I met my best friend Spencer then Madison and then I met the love of my life Kyla Davis. See me and Kyla are NOT dating but we love each other, I know why aren't we dating because she doesn't want long distance relationship ahhhhh women are so CONFUSING! Wait a second.

"Hey bro pops said we are on our own for dinner so get your ass up and cook." That was my older brother Todd.

See my father has 10 sons and no daughters, he has been married 6 times to different woman and all of them divorced him because he was abusive towards them. Todd is my older brother by 8 years and a total ass. All of my brothers look like my father but me. They have dark brown eyes, big noses & ears, and all have an oval head shape. But I look like my mother. She is Puerto Rican and African American, her name was Juliana Casey Gavens and My Father is black and a very well known mobster. My father and her had 3 sons together, me, my younger brothers Jaiden (13) and Jonathon (10). I have bright hazel eyes, a square head shape, I'm tall, light brown skin color, and I have long curly dark brown hair that I always keep in braids.

"Why can't you get someone else to do it I'm about to get on the phone" I looked at him but I know the answer already.

"Why don't I tell pops how you didn't want to feed us" he looked at me with a grin "maybe he will have to remind your ass again that you're not shit to us he sure made sure you learned your lesson the last time the last time you tried this shit." Todd laughed as he walked out my room.

I walked down stairs texting Kyla about how pretty she is… don't judge me I am just a young man in love. As I walked into the kitchen to start cooking I saw my brother Jaiden going through the mail. "Hey Jaid is there anything for me in there?"

Jaiden looked up, "No bro but mom sent me and Johnny another letter about how much she misses us and loves us and stuff" I looked up with a smile "sorry bro but she was only talking about me and Johnny."

I turned my head and started walking away, "its cool man I'm used to it." I walked back upstairs into my room and laid on the bed until I eyes closed….

1 hour later

We are sitting at the park watching the stars in the sky. I wrap my arms around her body and kiss the back her neck.

She turns to look at me, "Jason do you love me?"

I look in her eyes, "yes Kyla I love you with my entire heart baby. You're my everything."

Kyla gives me a smile "thank you Jason."

I look at her, "do you love me?"

I see Kyla opens her mouth but I hear the only voice that makes me tremble in fear.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WAKE UP..."

Suddenly I felt a hard slap on my face and I woke to see my father angrily standing beside me with eyes full of rage. "Ahh shit." All I feel are punches everywhere on my body.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU *punch* WHEN *kick in the back* I COME *punch* HOME I EXPECT DINNER WAITING. HOW DARE *slap* YOU *slap* NOT COOK DINNER FOR ME *punch in my face*

I think about covering for protection but I know it's no use. My father won't stop until I'm unconscious again. I can't wait to leave. I stopped feeling. I stopped crying. I see her again and she's calling for me…

"Hey baby come to me" I grab Kyla's hand and nothing else matters anymore…

MADISON'S POV:

I have to find something to wear to this party. I'm currently looking through my closet trying to find something sexy and something that scream SINGLE AND HORNY.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a…_

Yes that's Spencer's ringtone… "yes spencer?" I answered while trying on my black mini skirt.

"Mads I don't know what to wear"

"Spence wear that mini skirt I got you for your birthday and a tank top"

"I don't know mads that's really revealing and you know I'm shy"

"Spence its your first high school party come on."

"uhh Fine but what are you wearing?"

"um probably a dress you know I have to impress the rest of the squad"

I hear her laughing, "the rest of the squad or the captin?"

"Me and Megan are just friends…we are just fellow cheer leaders"

"yeah sure"

"Whatever Spence I'll meet you there."

"Alright Madison I will see you there."

I hung up the phone and looked in the mirror at myself, " come on Madison time to impress."

**That was the end of chapter 5 and again I am so sorry about the wait… And for waiting I am giving a preview of chapters to come and remember THESE ARE NOT IN ORDER THEY WILL BE IN DIFFERENT CHAPTERS…**

**PREVIEW #1:**

_I opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing in front of me._

"_Jason?" I looked questionable_

"_yeah kyla I'm here baby" I ran into his arms and nothing else mattered…._

**PREVIEW #2:**

_We haven't said anything for 20 minutes. We've been just sitting here looking at the ground hoping the other will speak first.._

"_Ashley say something" I look over to her hoping she will talk but I'm met with silence until.._

"_what the FUCK do you want me to say Meg, my girlfriend of 3 years just told me she's not in love with me" I see the tears falling down her face and I move to swipe them off but she slaps my hand away, "Fuck off Megan" she turns her head, gets up and walks away from me…_

**PREVIEW #3:**

_I look her in the eyes "Ashley I love you so much"_

_She turns her head, "come on Spencer cut it out your to damn young to know what love is"_

_I grab her chin to look me in the eyes, "I KNOW I love you"_

_She turns her head, "I lo…"_


End file.
